Final
by Odat
Summary: He was just resting, he'd wake up. He had to wake up. He hadn't even waited for her response. Sakura and Sasuke.


Well hell. I've had this saved for months. Just never finished it. Now I have, and here it is...oh sadness.

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

She cried over his cold dead body once. But that was years ago. That was a 12 year old girl who didn't understand. She wouldn't aggravate him any more by crying again. She shed her last tears years ago.

Years ago.

But it was now that she was seated before him again, his head in her lap and his hands resting on his chest. His eyes were closed, and they wouldn't open no matter what she whispered to him. He told her, he told her what she needed to know. Or what he thought she needed to know. And he didn't even wait for her response. He closed his eyes and left it at that. She tried to tell him, she tried to wake him, but he wouldn't.

She cried over his cold dead body once. But she wouldn't do it again. Her legs folded neatly underneath her, hands held together on his chest and her eyes focused on him. She didn't want to move him, for fear of disturbing him. If he were to open his eyes, he would look up into the rainy sky. But he wouldn't.

It must have looked like she was crying. The rain coming down as hard as it was. Her hair was a much darker shade of rose, and the red that stained her skin washed off with the downpour. He to, no longer had any blood on him. His, hers, or the enemies. The wounds he had sustained she had not had time to heal. But there wasn't much point now. He had an almost careless look on his face. A cross some where between a smirk and a smile. Oh the irony.

How was she going to tell every one? Would they even believe her? That everything they had believed, that she herself had believed, was false? That they believed the most elaborate lie ever to be told?

How could he just tell her and then, and then. She shook her head and continued to stare at him. He was going to get up. Any moment now, he'd get up, look at her and call her annoying. It would be any moment now. He was just resting. It had been a long battle, an hour? No longer, two? No, still not long enough, three days.

Three rainy cold days ago it all started. He had marched against his home, his friends, her. But then before the attack, before he betrayed them again, he turned his back to them. His sword through the sannin's heart.

It was all planned, every year there had been a schedule, a purpose. And that was it. He wasn't a traitor, he was a savior, he was the key to winning. Tsunade the sly old woman had planned it out. Sent him to train, to be trusted, and then on this day, kill Orochimaru.

The attacks he had suffered were relentless until he made it to the safety of his town's walls. Sakura made sure that she and Naruto were the ones to open the doors for him. Covered in cuts and scrapes she healed him as the attacks on the outer wall continued. Once healed he got to his feet and looked at Naruto, who nodded. Turning his head, he looked at her, their eyes connected and she understood. He was with them.

That was three days ago. The wall had been breached, and they had been over run. The once proud city fell to its knees, but fell no further. On the last day, today, they had finally run the last of Sound out. Fatalities had been huge. Kiba, dead. Ino, dead. Choji, dead. Lee, dead. Tenten, dead. And hundreds more shinobi. Casualties even worse. Neji had been blinded in one eye. Shikamaru was still in critical condition. Shino had lost one of his arms. Hinata would never talk again, her vocal cords severed. The wounded lay about on the streets, the hospitals and make shift ones over flowing with ninja and civilians.

And Sasuke, he was just resting. He'd be up in no time.

He had to be, he'd just come back. She wanted to show him her new training spot. And go get ramen with Naruto. And, her list went on and on. He needed to wake up.

It had been almost midnight when she found him surrounded by enemies. He was tired, she could tell, and he was severely hurt. Her punch disrupted his fight, engulfing two of the enemy. The remaining were taken out by his fire balls and her punches.

Afterwards he'd fallen to the ground. She had turned to give him a smile at their newest victory, only to have to catch him in her arms. The rain started to pour harder as he told her what happened. How he was given a mission to go to Sound.

He told her, and the pain and regret was evident in his voice. It was odd. And now, he was cold. Cold and unmoving in her lap. How could he? Why? She stared down at him. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. If any tears fell on him, he might wake up and be angry with her. She was torn, wake him up, or let him be.

A broad hand on her shoulder startled her. It was so warm, and only served to show how cold Sasuke's body really was. Sakura turned her head to stare up at the man.

"Kakashi," she whispered.

He wasn't badly wounded; the most serious injuries had been healed quickly as the medic moved on to the next patient. She could tell.

"It's time to go back Sakura. We need you." He told her.

She turned her head back to Sasuke. His face the same and his body now ice cold as she compared it to the warmth of Kakashi's hand. She couldn't just leave him.

"He's so cold though," she whispered again, "I can't just leave him like this, he'd die. Just give him a while, he'll wake up." Kakashi was taken back. She really thought he was still alive.

"Sakura, he's" he began.

"Don't say it!" She yelled. "Don't! He's just resting! He has to wake up!" Kakashi stepped back, taking his hand off of her shoulder. The rain picked up again, and quickly the warmth of his hand left her. Her fisted hands grabbed onto what was left of his shirt, his clan's symbol lost in the folds of the fabric. "He can't be. I never got to tell him."

"Sakura." He tried again, "There are lives that are being lost because you're here. There's nothing else you can do." He stood behind her, the rain water mixing with the mud and blood. Little rivers began to form, filling the foot prints and skid marks to create pools or murky water.

"But he's," She started.

"Sakura, Sasuke is dead. He's been dead for the past four hours that you've been here. He isn't resting and he isn't getting back up!" Kakashi yelled.

I can't cry. I won't cry. She thought as he confirmed what she had been denying all along. She'd known the entire time, but she didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it. He'd just come home. He'd just told her. But he hadn't even waited for her response.

"_I've loved you all along."_

He'd closed his eyes and his trademark smirk was left on his face. Now cold and unmoving he lay comfortably on her lap, dead.

The rain continued, Kakashi looked away from his two students as Sakura bent over him.

She closed her eyes willing the tears not to fall and kissed his forehead. "I love you too." She whispered so only he could hear. Kakashi turned back to watch as Sakura leaned her head back and let the rain wash down her face. She stayed like that for a few moments, her chest heaving, and she came to terms with the events that have unfolded.

Gently sliding herself out from under him she carefully picked him up; his head fell to her shoulder and he looked so peaceful in her arms. With one arm holding his back and the other under his knees, she carried him as a lover would.

_I won't cry, I cried once, but…_

The tears that slid from her eyes did not go unnoticed as they fell.

I love you too Sasuke, I love you too.

* * *

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME NOT TO SUDDENLY BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!!! OMG! I cannot believe I killed Sasuke! AHHHH! I KILLED SASUKE!!! OH NO!!! goes off into a corner and cries

Poor Sakura. And I killed Ino. That was just mean. But I killed Sasuke……….I love Sasuke! I love Sakura and Sasuke!!! Damnit.

Please review? I need some sort of happiness. This just about killed me! (

Odat


End file.
